Love Denied
by wolfvonbiele93
Summary: They knew they could never be together, no matter how much they hoped.


Love Denied

Pairing: NiGHTSxReala, mentioned WillxHelen

Warning: OOC Reala and NiGHTS, yaoi, slight incest (they are techinically brothers, if Wizeman can count as their mother), semi-happy ending

A lone, purple figure hovers gently over the Dream Gate, its startling blue eyes scanning the cobblestones below. The figure sighs, throwing one leg over the other and taking out a small flute. It places the instrument to its lips and blows. The sweet sounds of the flute fill the air as it plays a sad, rhythmic, almost hypnotic song. Just as the song dies out, a soft thump fills the air. The figure looks down, seeing a confused young girl about the age of seven walking through the giant doors. The multi-colored orbs of her Ideya float about her as she looks nervously around the gate. The doors to the different Nightopia lands were erect, the circular emblem above glowing brightly as well. After Will and Helen had helped defeat Wizeman, the Dream Gate had been functioning perfectly. Most of you have probably guessed who this figure is by now, those who haven't need not wait long. The figure floats down to the young girl, landing gently in front of her. She jumps back in surprise, seeming to fold in on herself once she sees the creature before her.

"Who…who are you?" the little girl asks timidly. Her red Ideya wavers slightly, her confidence waning.

"I am NiGHTS." the creature says, bowing gracefully at her. Once he straightens, he smiles warmly at her, his large eyes showing nothing but sincere kindness towards the young girl. "And who are you?"

"I-I am Sarah. Sarah Taylor." she says shyly. The orbs around her glow brighter now that she knew she was safe. NiGHTS raises an eyebrow. He had heard the name Taylor before…Now that he thought about it, the little girl had the same tawny-colored hair that he knew so well…the same blue eyes…

"What are your parents' names?" he asks suddenly. It had been about thirteen years since he had seen the wonder duo, and the little girl was about the right age…

"My daddy's name is William and my mummy's name is Helen." she says happily, holding her little hands behind her back and smiling up at the jester Nightmaren. Her happy expression fades into one of innocent confusion. "Why? Do you know them?" she asks. He smiles mysteriously.

"You could say that..." she tilts her head to the side but she had a feeling he wasn't going to say more. She looks around and steps forward, past NiGHTS and towards the happily gurgling fountain in the center of the Dream Gate. NiGHTS moves to let her pass, watching her reaction. As Owl had said, he was here to help, but only if the little girl asked for it. She sits on the lip of the fountain, right next to the red, purple, and gold chest that held the Persona masks. She runs her hands over the lid, a pensive look passing over her face.

"I recognize this place..." she murmurs, looking around at the Gate, the darkened sea and the doors. NiGHTS floats over to her, landing gently on the fountain next to her.

"Have you been here before?" He asks. He knew it probably wasn't true - he was the one who greeted most Visitors when they arrived - but there was always a possibility.

"N-no...My mum and daddy told me stories about a place like this all the time." she says softly, looking over to NiGHTS uncertainly. He smiles at her; his main job was to protect the Visitors and make them feel welcome. Especially if what Wizeman said is true (1) ...the Nightmaren still existed, but they floated in and out of different Nightopian worlds, some staying and adapting (like himself), some losing their minds in the overly happy worlds, tormented by the happy Nightopians and their constant singing and playing. The colors of Nightmare were dark and gloomy; the brightest color in Nightmare was not even half as bright as the dullest color in Nightopia. For some Nightmarens, the swirling, mixing, lively colors made them sick. NiGHTS could not explain it, but he had never felt that way. In fact, he loved living in Nightopia more than the in Nightmare. It had also not seemed to have affected Reala either, for he could stay and battle NiGHTS for hours and still not feel the effects.

Oh Reala...

"Hey, are you okay?" She says, gently shaking his shoulder. NiGHTS snaps out of his reverie, plastering a smile on his face. He wasn't supposed to worry her!

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You had this really sad look on your face...like when Daddy talks about Grandpa..." He nods, muttering something he hoped sounded like a 'yes' and ducking his head to hide the blush threatening to cover his cheeks. Ever since defeating Wizeman, his thoughts had been centered around his red and black comrade. He wondered if Reala had even survived...if he had, he would most likely be in Nightopia, reeking havoc on the happy creatures. Some of his thoughts were unfortunately not suitable for some of his Visitors. He had known he was different than most Nightmarens since he was created - he had always been able to feel more than just the standard anger and hate that Nightmaren could feel (he didn't know if that was a fluke on Wizeman's part or not) - and that was the reason he had betrayed Wizeman. He knew that stealing Ideya was wrong, and he had felt guilty when he had done it before he had the courage to stand up to his former master. He could only hope Reala didn't hate him...well, hate as much as he used to. He felt that Reala had always hated him, his younger, happy-go-lucky twin. Yes, in a sense they were brothers, and he knew from Visitors that to be attracted to your brother was wrong, but he couldn't help it! Reala was just so..._perfect_, in every aspect of the word. He was the perfect Nightmaren, the perfect general, the perfect fighter. He could bring even Gillwing to his knees. Although NiGHTS could do the same, he had never felt as if he was the perfect _anything_.

A hand appears in front of his face, catching his attention. He looks up, staring into the human's eyes.

"Are you _sure _you're okay? You went all sad again!" He sighs, shaking thoughts of Reala out of his head.

"Yes. I have an idea...do you want to fly?" He asks, appealing to the adventurous spirit inside her. Immediately her eyes light up with hope and excitement.

"Oh, of course I do! Please, teach me how!" she cries with delight. She grips his shirt, jumping up and down in excitement. He laughs heartily, pushing her shoulders.

"Please, calm down Sarah! I will show you." she stops and waits in front of him, fidgeting in front of him. To her surprise, the Nightmaren only extends his hand. She looks down in confusion. He chuckles.

"Go on, take it. It's the only way we can Dualize."

"Dualize?" She cocks her head again.

"Yes; just take my hand and we will become one." She looks at the appendage uncertainly. "Don't you trust me?" after a few seconds pause she nods and places her small hand in his. A bright light engulfs the two, and soon Sarah was looking at the world through NiGHTS's eyes. The dualized body rises into the air and Sarah laughs as the air whirls around them. Up ahead, golden rings made of orbs create a trail along the fringes of the area surrounding the Dream Gate. /Go through them; they will give you energy./ she hears NiGHTS say. She complies, feeling herself get stronger once she flew through them. A scattered arrangement of blue orbs interrupts the trail and Sarah pulls to a stop.

/Fly in a tight circle./ NiGHTS coaches again. Once she does, a soft 'whoosh' sound comes from the sparkling dust that trails behind them as it crosses itself. A large amount of orbs fly towards her, filling her with energy.

'What was that?' she asks.

/That is called a Paraloop. It can suck in anything from those orbs to Nightmaren./

'Nightmaren?'

/Nightmaren are creatures who once lived in the realm called Nightmare, who will try to hurt you and steal your Ideya, the glowing orbs that followed you when you arrived. Most can be easily defeated by either the Paraloop or the Drill Dash./

'Oh, wow. The Drill Dash? What's that?'

/Just spin your body really quickly and fly forward. It comes naturally, so don't push yourself./ She complies again and spins her body until those outside could only see a purple and pink streak fly through the sky. She laughs, doing random tricks in the air. NiGHTS just decides to let her have her fun. He would tell her about her Ideya later.

Not far away, a pair of blue eyes, not unlike NiGHTS's own, stares out at the scene before him. He loved watching the little jester fly through the sky, swooping and swirling like a fish through the water. He was so graceful - even if that girl was controlling him - and it was like he was gracing the outer world with a show of his agility. He honestly didn't know why NiGHTS tried to make those imbecilic humans happy. Half the time they never thanked him. But he knew that helping them made NiGHTS happy, so he didn't complain much. Contrary to popular belief, making NiGHTS happy was one of his main goals, especially now that his master's plan to rule Nightopia had gone awry (you have _got _to know who this is). Now all he had to do was express that to the effeminate jester and see where they went from there.

Sarah flies to the west and a large, black sea opens up beneath her. She feels her body stop suddenly without her willing it to. She urges it forward, but it doesn't budge.

'NiGHTS, what's wrong?'

/You cannot fly over this sea. It will force you out of your sleep if you fall in./

'Oh.'

"Hello NiGHTS." an amused voice says behind them. They turn towards the voice. Behind them is a creature with a black and red striped hat that branched into two horn-like extensions. It was clad in a white, full-body suit covered in black arm guards topped with a gold-lined red armor and sock-like cloths. Blood red shoes lined in a lighter red covered his feet. Gold-lined thigh guards cover the upper half of his legs. He had a red vest and a red collar. A gold mask covered his face, and sharp, beak-like nose protrudes from his face, hovering over pitch-black lips. His white hands are tipped in lethal, gold claws. He contemplates them both with unreadable bluer-than-blue eyes.

'N-NiGHTS...who is that? Why does he look like you?' Sarah whimpers.

"Hello Reala." NiGHTS answers coolly. /He is my brother./

'Brother?'

/Yeah, but don't worry. As long as we're dualized you'll be safe./ Reala flies to NiGHTS, who backs away warily. Reala chuckles.

"Do not be afraid, NiGHTS. I have not come to harm you. I just want to talk. Undualize (totally made that up...) with the human, and I'll let her go peacefully. If you don't, I'll make you and take her Ideya, red one first." NiGHTS growls, weighing his options. He couldn't let Reala have her Ideya, especially the red one...his shoulders slump, giving in to Reala's demands.

/I'm sorry, Sarah, but I have to. The minute we undualize, you run to the nearest door over to the side - do you see them?/ he recieves a mental nod /Good. you run there and find a Nightopian - one of the sweeter looking people in pastel colors - and stay with them until I come get you, alright? If I don't come, try to find some way to make yourself wake up without letting someone take any of your Ideya, ok?/

'O-okay, NiGHTS. Will you be okay?'

/Yeah, I'll be fine./ He felt bad having to lie to her - there was no way for him to know if he was going to be okay - but he didn't want to worry her. He sighs and descends, closing his eyes. The same light surrounds them as they become two entities. Sarah looks over at NiGHTS when the light dies away, who sends her a reassuring smile. She smiles back and gives him a surprise hug. NiGHTS freezes in surprise, but hugs her back anyway.

"Please be careful." She whispers. She shoots one look to Reala before scurrying towards one of the doors with her Ideya trailing behind her. Both Nightmaren watch her leave. She shoots one worried look to NiGHTS before opening the door and being engulfed in light.

NiGHTS turns towards Reala, looking wary. He secretly drinks in his brother, admiring the way the moon glinted off his mask and illuminated his eyes. Reala only smirks at him, unknowingly doing the same. That wary look in his twin's eyes was very appealing. The way his lips were pulled into a frown. And such nice lips too....Reala hadn't realized he was flying closer until he hears NiGHTS 'oof' when his back hits a tree. Good, he had him pinned.

"What...what do you want, Reala?" NiGHTS says, his voice slipping into a growl. Why was Reala getting so close? God, what his brother did to him when he was so close...Still Reala moves forward until they were only inches apart.

"I just wanted to get you alone, dear brother." That was not what NiGHTS was expecting him to say. He had expected Reala to go off about him being a traitor and trying to murder him, not...getting him alone.

"What does that mean?" Reala smirks and places his hands on either side of NiGHTS's head (I seem to have a fetish for pinning people against walls...).

"Whatever you want it to." Reala smirks and leans down, his mouth hovering over NiGHTS's lips. The purple jester freezes. Reala was so _close_...The red jester smirks finally capturing NiGHTS's mouth. NiGHTS gasps in shock, his mouth opening. Reala's tongue immediatlely takes advantage of the opening. It slithers in, gently brushing against NiGHTS's tongue. The ministration snaps NiGHTS back into reality and the happier twin responds by following suit. Soon their tongues were dueling for dominance. Their arms wrap around each other and pull themselves closer, their bodies molding to each other, their hips colliding for wonderful friction. Soft moans come from escape from them on the off chance that their mouths didn't touch. Soon, the need for air was too great, they pull apart panting. NiGHTS rests his forehead against his Reala's. Hot breath dances across their faces as they lean against each other.

Reala smirks, gently caressing NiGHTS's cheek, running his clawed hands over the lips of the mouth he had just dominated. NiGHTS smiles softly at him, leaning into the touch. A depressing thought suddenly enters his head, making Reala look away from those piercing eyes. The smile falls off the younger Nightmaren when he sees the look. NiGHTS places his hand under Reala's chin and lifts it, surprised when Reala won't look him in the eye.

"What's wrong, Ree(2)?" he asks gently. Reala smiles - actually _smiles - _the nickname, and looks toward NiGHTS with a sad look in his eye. He opens his mouth and utters the most chilling statement that could be said at a time like this.

"Wizeman is back." NiGHTS jerks back away from him in shock and horror. He _couldn't _be back. He just _couldn't_! After all of the trouble he, Will, and Helen had went through, that...that _jerk_ was back already! He had hoped he would wait a few more years...Nightopia was still rebuilding itself from his last attack. Reala looks up at him sadly. He had expected this sort of reaction from NiGHTS.

"Are...are you going to help him?" NiGHTS asks softly, afraid of the answer. Tears prick his eyes when Reala's head dips, not able to look NiGHTS in the eye. "Ree, you _can't_."

Reala winces at the desperate, begging sound in the purple jester's voice.

"But, NiGHTS, I-"

"Don't 'NiGHTS' me! You're going to help that...that monster _destroy_ Nightopia! You're going to help him destroy everything I care about!" Reala winces at NiGHTS's tone. He sounded so hurt, so..._heartbroken_. It cut Reala deep knowing that it was partially his fault. He reaches for NiGHTS, only to have his little brother back out of his reach. Reala's hands drop by his side and he watches with his own broken heart as NiGHTS turns away from him.

"If you care about me, Reala, you won't help him." NiGHTS growls, crossing his arms. Reala sighs, turning away sadly. If only NiGHTS knew that helping Wizeman was saving the purple Nightmaren from a lot of trouble. If Wizeman ever got his hands on NiGHTS...he shudders at the thought of what the multi-handed man would do when he did. His fists clench in determination. He _refused_ to let Wizeman do anything to NiGHTS. He shoots one look back over to his love and sighs.

"I do care about you NiGHTS, more than you know. I love you." He whispers, so soft it was inaudible. He floats forward, disappearing into the surrounding woods. NiGHTS gasps in surprise at the confession, spinning towards Reala. Well, where Reala _should_ have been. All that was left now was the lingering feeling of loss. He dips his head, tears barely making any sound as they fall from his eyes onto the forest floor.

"Ree, I...I love you, too." NiGHTS wraps his arms around himself, needing to compensate for the loss of warmth. A soft smile breaks out on his face. He may not be able to have Reala, but he could always see him during battles. That would have to be enough.

Nearby, a pair of blue eyes take on a glassy look at the phrase. At least now that he knew that his love felt the same. Seeing the purple jester on a regular basis was stretching it, but during battles would have to be enough to hold him over, at least until another time like this came. Until then, he could wait.

The two jesters fly away from each other - feeling more alone than ever before - NiGHTS towards a Nightopian door, Reala towards wherever he could go for now.

For now, their love would be denied.

No. 1: At the end of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Wizeman said that as long as Visitors had nightmares, he would always come back.

No. 2: Most fanfics with this pairing make this his nickname, so I decided to be totally unoriginal and use that as his nickname.

There you go, a totally bad oneshot of NiGHTSxReala. Hope you like it more than I did. Please, no flames!


End file.
